Smoke
by Agent Boris
Summary: What would have happened if Nancy and Richard Ishida's divorce had been because of abuse on Richard's part? What would have happened if Matt's mom had gotten custody and his dad 20 years in prison? Written in Matt's POV to Smoke, by Natalie Imbruglia. My


~Hi, this is my first songfic, so sorry if it stinks.

~Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Smoke, by Natalie Imbruglia.

~WARNING: This is a little gory and descriptive in parts and deals with abuse and attempted murder. It probably is not one for you young ones.

~This is in Matt's POV.

~This is my second posting of this. It got deleted when fanfiction.net was going through their author files.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Smoke

** **

My lullaby, hung out to dry

_What's up with that?_

_It's over_

_ _

"What's wrong with you, Matt?" I sighed. How many times had Tai and the others asked me that question already today? It was only 9am and it felt like they had asked me a million times.

"Nothing."

"Come on! Something's bothering you."

**Flashback Begins**

"Shh. Come on we're going to visit Grandma, but you must be quiet."

"Is Daddy coming too?" I hear TK saying.

"No."

_Where are you Dad?_

_Mum's looking sad_

# What's up with that?

(Days Later)

"Mr. Ishida, you are sentenced to 20 years in prison without chance of parol for the abuse of your ex-wife and your children."

"Ex-wife?" He turns around to look at my mom, my brother, and me. His eyes are full of hatred. He is handcuffed and dragged out. He yells at us before they manage to force him out the door.

"I'll find you. Wherever you go!"

**Flashback Ends**

Everyone was staring at me. I looked down at my hands. They were shaking, hard. TK looked at me and spoke.

"Matt, tell us what's wrong." I looked around; we were alone at the park. I decided that maybe they should know the truth.

"Okay. TK, you might not remember this because you so little, but today is the day our dad promised that he would find us."

"What's so bad about that?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, and why hasn't Mom ever told me about Dad?"

"Because he…he," I took a deep breath, willing the trembling to stop. "He use to abuse Mom and me. They sent him to prison 10 years ago today."

"Oh, Matt! I'm so sorry," Mimi said.

"Don't be," I said as I got up. "I'm going home. I need to be alone." I ran off. When I reached home, walked into the house.

# 

# It's dark in here

_ _

In the darkness I peered at the couch where something was sitting. My blood froze as it turned around. It was Dad.

# 

# Why bleeding is breathing

_You're hiding, underneath the smoke in the room_

_Try, bleeding is believing_

_I used to_

_ _

## I stared like an idiot. No, I thought, he's in prison. It's just an illusion.

_ _

_My mouth is dry_

_Forgot how to cry_

_What's up with that?_

_ _

"Hello, Yamato." I moved for the door, but I was too slow. He jumped up and grabbed my wrist, wrenching it back and twisting it. I heard my ligaments stretch and rip, my joints popping, and the sickening crunch of my bones as they broke.

# 

# You're hurting me

I screamed and kicked him in the shins. He let go of me with a curse. I opened the door and ran.

# I'm running fast

_Can't hide the past_

_What's up with that?_

_ _

I saw Tai as I ran down the road. He gasped when he saw me. I must have looked awful. My face was red with pain and from my tears, not to mention my wrist that I was cradling close to me was a mess.

"Matt! What's wrong?"

"Tai! Call the police. My dad is after me. He broke my wrist."

"What will you do? I just can't leave you."

"Don't worry, I'll head for the school. I can hide there." Tai looked unsure for a moment. "Please Tai!"

"Alright. But… oh my god that must be him. Run!" Tai shoved me in the direction of the school.

# You're pushing me

_ _

As I entered the gym, I knew I had made a mistake, one that could cost me my life. I had forgotten that there was going to be huge dance in the gym. A cloudy, smoke-like fog was all over the floor, and it was drifting to the ceiling. I couldn't see a thing. I heard my dad come through the door, and in my panic, I ran into the fog.

# Why, bleeding is breathing

_You're hiding, underneath the smoke in the room_

_Try, bleeding is believing_

_I used to_

_ _

I could hear him breathing, but another sound came to my ears, police sirens. I mumbled a silent thanks to Tai. But, I had made another crucial mistake, I had stopped moving. I had lost the sound of him moving. I didn't have to wait long. He appeared at my side.

"Surprise," he whispered. He grabbed my arm and rammed something into my side. Stars and lights exploded in front of me. I looked down, there was our chef knife sticking out of my side, only the black handle visible. Blood was pouring out of the wound. Dad was about to say something when the doors burst open.

# Why, bleeding is believing

_You're hiding, underneath the smoke in the room_

The police and the other kids swarmed in. My dad glared at them, and then at me.

"It makes no difference," he snarled. "You're finished anyway." He melted into the smoke.

"Tai," I croaked. "I'm over here." They all rushed over to me. I swayed and would have fallen, if Tai, TK, Davis, Joe, and Izzy hadn't caught me.

"Oh my god," Joe gasped. "Matt, how long is that knife?" The lights seemed to be getting brighter, and the pain was disappearing.

"About this long," I said. Weakly I held up my hands about 8 inches apart. Joe's eyes widened as he peered at my wound.

"Where did he go, son?" asked one of the officers. His badge said that he was a captain. I pointed towards the bleachers on our right. A few of the policemen hurried off in that direction.

"Matt, sit down carefully," Joe said. I looked at all of the concerned faces around me. Even Davis was looking at me with concern. Maybe he wasn't such a jerk after all, I thought. Just as I was being helped down, something caught my eye.

# 

# Try, bleeding is believing

_I saw you crawling on the floor_

_ _

"There he is," I yelled as loud as I could. The police turned and ran back to us.

"Where?" they shouted into my face.

# 

# Why, bleeding is believing

_You're hiding, underneath the smoke in the room_

"Over there," I said. Inside, I was screaming the words I wished I had enough breath to say. He's over there, you nitwits! Why can't you see him?!

"I can't see in this accursed fog, Captain!"

"Shut up! Keep looking, this man is dangerous!"

# Try, bleeding is believing

_I saw you crawling to the door_

_ _

"There! He's by the door!" I said. I didn't feel any pain by now.

# Why, bleeding is breathing

_You're hiding, underneath the smoke in the room_

_ _

"Just fire in that direction," the captain screamed. The policemen lined up and fired.

# Try, bleeding is believing

_I saw you falling to the floor_

_ _

Everyone heard a faint thump when the firing stopped. I smiled; they had finally found their mark. No more would I live in fear. The monster had been stopped. I barely heard the policewoman's words, though she was yelling right next to me. Joe looked at me worriedly.

"Sir, he's dead. We hit him with almost 24 shots."

I tried to listen, but her words were gibberish in my ears. Then the lights turned into blackness and I slipped into the darkness.

FIN.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

~ So, did you like it? Please give me your comments, both the good and the bad. I welcome flames, for I have a hefty supply of marshmallows. 

~Do you want a sequel and/or a prequel? 

~Oh and by the way, I like Matt's dad and have nothing against him.


End file.
